conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Opening of Parliament
The Federal Opening of Parliament is an event in the Earldom of Rockall that marks the commencement of an annual session of the Parliament of the Earldom of Rockall, which includes the Earl's Speech. The Federal Opening itself is an extremely elaborate ceremony based on history, contemporary politics, the ancient kingdoms of Rockall, the current viscountcies of Rockall, and general culture. The Federal Opening takes place in the House of Lords chamber in the Teach na Ruicheall in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine every third week of October. The session of parliament is opened by the Earl of Rockall. The current Earl, Ionn NicRóinnig, has opened each session since his election to the office in 1978. Sequence of events The Federal Opening consists of sixteen separate stages of ceremony: First Changing of the Guards The ceremony of the Federal Opening officially starts at 10 a.m. with the Changing of the Guards of the House of Rockall, who are replaced by the Guards of the Most Noble Nettle. The Guards of the Nettle arrive on foot from the barracks at Seaside Castle and take over all key guarding positions of the Guards of the House. Additionally, they will line the route that the Earl and Marquesses will take from Seaside House. They will maintain their positions until the Second Changing of the Guards. Assembly of the Lords and Commons Between 7 a.m. and 10:30 a.m. the Members of the Houses of Lords and Commons assemble. The Members of the House of Lords wear their respective noble robes, whilst the members of the House of Commons wear the robes of the Duke. Representatives of the Federal Judiciary and the Diplomatic Corps join the members of the House of Lords, wearing the robes of justice and the robes of diplomacy respectively. Arrival of the Monarchs At one minute past 10 a.m., the monarchs of Rockall, i.e., the Kings and Queens of the ancient kingdoms of Rockall at the time of its creation into the current-day earldom, leave the Hall of the Five Baronets in the centre of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and ride by coach towards the Teach na Ruicheall. They are accompanied by an Honour Horse Guard of the Royal Guards of Rockall. At 10:30 a.m. the access to the Teach na Ruicheall is closed off by the Guards of the Nettle. Any members of parliament that remain outside of the House at that moment are no longer allowed to enter. At 10:31 precisely, the procession of coaches enters the premises of the Teach and continue to the main entrance, where the monarchs alight and enter the building in parade, in order of seniority. They are accompanied by their heralds of Rockall, bearing their coats of arms and royal standards, preceded by the Royal Herald of the Earldom of Rockall bearing the federal coat of arms and carrying the federal flag. The monarchs proceed to march into the House of Lords and take their rightful seats at the front, opposite the Earl's Throne. They are seated behind the senior members of the Federal Judiciary. The Royal Heralds take their positions on the right side of the House of Lords as seen from the position of the Lord Speaker. The monarchs all wear the Rockallic Royal Mantle, a dark blue velvet mantle lined with ermine. Arrival of the Viscounts The Viscounts of the six viscountcies of Rockall leave Lewvale House, located opposite the Teach na Ruicheall, in procession on foot at 10:31 a.m. exactly. They are accompanied by their respective Viscount's Guards and the Viscountcial Heralds, who bear their viscountcy's respective coats of arms and viscountcial standards. They are preceded by the Viscountcial Herald of the Earldom of Rockall bearing the federal coat of arms and carrying the federal flag. The Viscounts enter the Teach in parade and in order of size of their respective viscountcies at 10:41 exactly. There they proceed to march into the House of Lords, where they take their rightful seats right behind the monarchs. The Viscountcial Heralds take their positions on the left side of the House of Lords as seen from the position of the Lord Speaker. The Viscounts all wear the Rockallic Viscountcial Mantle, a mantle of dark green velvet lined with ermine. Arrival of the State Regalia A coach with the State Regalia leaves Seaside House at 10:30 a.m. and arrives at 11 a.m., where they are awaited by a group of high-ranking officials, who carry regalia to the Room of the Jewels inside the Teach na Ruicheall. The Crown of Rockall is carried by the High Royal Lord Chamberlain on a cushion of red velvet. The Sword of the Crimson Blood is carried by the High Marquess Lord Chamberlain, held by its hilt with its tip pointed towards the ceiling, remaining sheathed at all times. The Twilight Sceptre is carried by the High Viscountcial Lord Chamberlain, held in the position of a heraldic . Inside the Room of the Jewels, the chamberlains ensure that the regalia are in proper condition for the ceremony. At 11:11 a.m., the chamberlains leave the Room of the Jewels again and carry the Regalia through the halls of the Teach into the House of Lords, where they are displayed in front of the podium of the Earl and Marquesses. Arrival of the Marquesses The Marquesses leave Seaside House by coach at 10:45 a.m. and arrive at 11:15 a.m. During this trip they are accompanied by an Honour Horse Guard of the Most Noble Guards of the Marquesses of Rockall. They proceed through the main entrance in parade in the following order: State, Foreign Relations, Treasury, Justice, Education and Transport and Infrastructure. They are accompanied by the Marquess Heralds carrying their respective personal coats of arms and the Marquess Standards. They are preceded by the Marquess Herald of the Earldom of Rockall bearing the federal coat of arms and carrying the federal flag. The Marquesses enter the House of Lords and take their seats on the podium behind the Earl's Throne. Their heralds join the Viscountcial Heralds on the left side of the chamber. The Marquesses all wear the Rockallic Marquess' Mantle, a bright red, velvet mantle lined with ermine. Processions of the Speakers Once the Marquesses have taken their seats, the Speaker of the House of Lords, preceded by the Herald of the House of Lords and followed by his or her secretary — who is wearing ceremonial garb — will make his or her way from the House of Lords to the House of Commons. Upon arrival at the entrance to the House of Commons, he or she waits as his or her secretary enters the House, bows, and requests the Speaker of the House of Commons to join the Speaker of the House of Lords in awaiting the Earl. The Speaker of the House of Commons will order the Duke of Ways and Means to take over the Speaker's duties before following the Speaker of the House of Lord's secretary out of the chamber, preceded by the Ducal Herald and followed by his or her secretary. The two Speakers meet outside the entrance to the House of Commons, greet each other, and then walk side by side to the entrance of the Teach na Ruicheall, preceded by their respective heralds. They wait for the Earl's arrival just inside the building. Arrival of the Earl The Earl leaves Seaside House by coach at 11:00 a.m. exactly and arrives at 11:30 a.m. at the entrance to Teach na Ruicheall. During the trip he is accompanied by an Honour Horse Guard of the Guards of the Most Noble Nettle. Upon arrival, the Earl alights the coach and, preceded by the Earl's Herald, walks up the steps of the Teach, where he is welcomed by the Speakers. As the Speakers are both inherent aspects of the Duke of Rockall and are thus higher in rank, the Earl bows (or in case of a Countess, she curtseys). He then follows the Speaker of the House of Lords towards the House of Lords itself, whilst the Speaker of the House of Commons returns to the House of Commons. They are all preceded in their processions by their respective heralds. When the Earl enters the House of Lords, he bows to the monarchs, the dukes and the marquesses, as they are above him in rank. After the Earl has bowed, the viscounts, barons and baronets stand up and bow in return, whilst the other earls remain seated and do not bow. The Earl then walks forwards and takes his seat on the Earl's Throne, whereafter he signals to the House Chamberlain of the Duke to summon the Commons. Summons to the Commons Scroll of the Marquesses The Earl's Speech Departure of the Earl Defence of the Marquesses Departure of the Marquesses Departure of the Viscounts Departure of the Monarchs Second changing of the guards Debate on the speech Significance Origins Equivalents in other countries See also *Royal and Noble Protocol in Rockall *Heralds of Rockall Category:Politics of Rockall Category:Annual ceremonies in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine